


Make a Love Song Of It

by Flowers_n_Dragons



Category: British Actor RPF, The Witcher (TV) RPF
Genre: Budapest, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, Song: Toss a Coin to Your Witcher (The Witcher), Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_n_Dragons/pseuds/Flowers_n_Dragons
Summary: There has been attraction. Sure. But they were friends and colleagues.After an agonizingly romantic tour of Budapest, Henry makes Joey listen to a song as he wants to see his reaction to it. Things go... The way you should expect with a romance short.
Relationships: Joey Batey/Henry Cavill
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Make a Love Song Of It

**Author's Note:**

> I will never write RPF. (me, cca 20xx)
> 
> And yet, here we are. 
> 
> First there was the amazing cover of Toss a Coin. It kinda sounded like a love song. Things went downhill fast. I blame these wonderful guys whom I only adore and fantasize of from afar. I do not know them personally, don't know about their sexual orientation, this is a pure work of fiction.Also I cannot write British English right so they speak International English? Sorry.... BTW am non-native....  
> Budapest, I do know personally. It is indeed very romantic, especially in autumn. Also I realized I can't describe buildings well. Things to work on, right?  
> So anyways, enjoy this thoroughly self-indulgent piece.

The lights of the city shifted from the pinks, purples and oranges of the sunset brushed onto the dusk to the glowing embroidery of golden yellow motifs on the velvet of the night. Two men, similar in height but of different builds were crossing the Chain Bridge on the southern sidewalk, making their way from the Castle District to the Danube Promenade. Clad in typical tourist attire (blue jeans and a dark brown, light coat with the neckline of a teal T-shirt barely peeking out on the slimmer man and black jeans with a casually elegant navy coat on the burlier one, with simple backpacks for both), none of the passer-bys recognised them as famous actors (or if so, they did not dare to approach the tired-looking duo); they could be just Joey and Henry, their private selves. 

"Remind me why I agreed to go on a whole day walking tour of a city built on hills?" Joey asked, while he approached the balustrade of the small look-out at the base of the eastern tower of the bridge. Facing the Danube, he leaned forward to put his weight on his forearms on the graffiti-laden slabs of stone, to somewhat ease the pain buzzing in his feet, careful not to touch the grimy, sand- and dirt-coloured, weather - worn surface. He drank in the beauty and romance of the city anew as he studied the gradually changing hues of city and sky reflected on the gentle ripples of the river, with the cool breeze ruffling his soft, brown locks. Despite the unrelenting ache in his limbs, he could not help getting in a mellow mood, well facilitated by the alcohol from half a bottle of wine coursing in his veins. 

"Because that is the proper way to explore and to really immerse oneself in the spirit of a city and its people. Besides, only half of it is on the hills." 

Henry said matter-of-factly as he stepped into his personal space, taking his place on Joey's right side, exuding warmth and a solid yet not overwhelming sexual energy. He copied the younger man's posture, stealing a glance of the other's face. As per his expectations, his gorgeous eyes were reflecting the steel blues of the water and sky in the autumn twilight most becomingly. Turning his head abruptly lest caught staring, he fixed his gaze upon the river as well. Why was he so interested in how his friend's eyes looked? It's not like he had not looked into them countless times; and yet. Yet he had the hardest time not getting lost in those azure pools any time their gazes met during the day.

And what an unnerving day it was; somehow, they had managed to hit the most romantic sights, buildings, outlooks and parks of the Hungarian capital on their tour, the foliage well in its autumn finery no less, the city abundant with couples holding hands and kissing, or rather, making out, filling the atmosphere with love. 

They joked about how their characters would be affected by the unbridled European spirit/sexuality, desperately trying to make light of the matter, or just chatting about their many shared interests (meaning mostly absurdly nerdy talk) and yet there were quiet, tension-filled moments when they would be, as right now, just adoring the view, standing so close their hands were nigh touching, bodies practically gravitating toward the other's ; not to mention the tiny sparks alighting their nerves when skin brushed against skin on accident, both remaining casual and nonchalant on the surface. On the inside, well. 

Joey fervently wished that Anya and Freya had not canceled, claiming their schedules had become tight with them picking up other roles to take this four-day mini vacation. It would have been much less awkward with the two girls here, much less time one-on-one with easy-going, confident and always dashing Henry. Much fewer chances of his mind wandering how it would feel to hold that strong hand as they roamed the streets and paths side by side under the gold-canopied trees, or how would he kiss those lips that so readily molded into the frames of the most brilliant laughter as he pointed out something funny or weird while perusing their surroundings. 

The girls unfortunately out of the picture, Henry and he had decided they would still do the trip, just the two of them, because they had planned on it since setting foot in Hungary when shooting the first season. With the madness of the pandemic mostly over, and the third season of their show still very much in pre-production, the timing was perfect. And the two of them, more than perfect; they had grown even closer during the second season, their chemistry, both as Geralt and Jaskier and as their own selves, through the roof. However, it was all platonic friendship despite growing speculation from fans and media.

They were not completely wrong either. Joey had half a mind to come out of the closet as bisexual after the first season, at least to Henry, to lessen his anxiety and maybe as a deterrent against the gorgeous man's easy displays of friendly affection, but Madeleine and his agent convinced him otherwise, citing its possible impact on his career as the main dissuading factor. He should have done it; his attraction to his friend gradually increased day by day; it was bad enough to make him unnecessarily anxious on set, but at least it got better with their long days of filming ; he was simply too exhausted to get nervous. And there were so many people around.

Now here they were, after what was, for all intents and purposes, a day-long date, and he was getting butterflies in his stomach. Fuck, he missed Madeleine so bad. She would be able to help him sort his own messed up mind out. But he was on his own. 

He sighed deeply to get his bearings. He was distracted in that very much by the other's warm smiles and exquisite musky smell mixed with whiffs of the amazing red wine they just had the pleasure of sipping with their dinner at an absolutely non-romantic (yeah right, as if! ) restaurant, with all that intricate, dark wooden furniture and candles with wrought iron holders on the tables, the atmosphere quaint yet stately, with accents in the decor just barely reminiscent of a tavern in a medieval fantasy world (he considered himself thoroughly qualified to judge such matters). The place also happened to have some melodious folk-rock music playing in the background, because of fucking course it did. 

"I am sorry for wearing you out. I didn't realize you were that tired." Henry said softly, disrupting his musings, with genuine concern on his features. 

"That's quite all right, I should have just opened my mouth, but you were so enthusiastic I couldn't bring myself to stop your fun." Joey replied, a cute, nervous laugh rolling past his lips. "Actually I rather enjoyed myself as well, so I hadn't realized how tired I was until we sat down for dinner. Tomorrow, can we do a more relaxing day, visiting a spa or another? Like the one at the foot of that hill we climbed, maybe like two bridges down the river? Also, we just cannot not have a bath. It would be wildly inappropriate of us to pass up such opportunity, wouldn't it? "Joey quipped, a wicked grin appearing In his features, his tone a bit aristocratic. 

" Hmmm", came the fitting answer; both chuckled lightly at their character bleeds. " Visiting a spa does sound lovely. Such a lore-fitting city, isn't it? "Henry flashed his friendliest smile at him. "For now, let's head back to the hotel. Before we go to bed, I still want to show you that YouTube clip I mentioned earlier."

Joey totally ignored how Henry just casually said we go to bed. No innuendo there. At all. Why would there be. 

Except he did not. But he was an actor for Christ's sake. He just carried on with the conversation, like nothing happened. 

They took a shower in their respective rooms and changed to comfortable sweatpants, grey on both men, and T-shirts, both opting for rather close-fitted ones, coffee and azure-colored stripes on white on Joey, a plain medium blue on Henry. 

Alone with his thoughts, the events of the day interspersed with memories from their shared past replaying in his head, Henry had to admit that Joey... got to him. Crawled right under his skin. Of course there was their easy companionship with witty back-and-forths and, when more serious, talks of anything and everything. He had always relished in his charming nature and endearing proclivity to hum and sing to himself any time of the day. But today, there was something else. There was attraction. He felt it from the other man before, he would have been blind and a fool not to. However, Joey never addressed it, and was absolutely a darling, never acting on it besides those subtle, lingering gazes he thought he could hide, so he did not want to embarrass his friend with confrontation. He did not mind much; he was well aware of his own physical appearance and, well, charm, and how it had affected those around him.

But now he felt the pull of him as well. Was it the atmosphere of the city? Or just the man being his incredibly loveable self, coupled with his genius, his pure talent both in music and acting, or his youthful yet quite handsome features... His blue eyes boring into his soul, his gaze flickering to Henry's lips so many times he had been inclined to close that one step of a distance between them, both figuratively and literally.

He just couldn't ; not until he got something more to work with than a hunch. He respected him far more than to do anything so brazen, so over-the-line. Not to mention the little fact that they have not talked about their sexuality. Joking about sex, sure. But a heart-to-heart? That was a big no. It was sensitive stuff especially considering their careers. It was 2022, yet still, stars of their caliber can't just out themselves as bi or whatever label that includes being attracted to people of one's own gender, like it's nothing. 

He hoped beyond hope they can talk about it soon. Before he went absolutely bonkers. 

There was a knock on the door. Henry opened it and Joey entered, a bottle of wine in his hand, yet all the older man saw was his glorious, soft-looking chest hair peeking out his shirt, covering his defined pectorals. This was getting way out of hand, he panicked a little. All he said was, "Come on in, make yourself comfortable." 

The hotel room was a lavish affair, a suite rather, a small sitting area with low-backed, plush armchairs and a sofa, with a matching coffee table in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows providing the perfect view to the castle and its surroundings across the river. Behind that area, the bed, fit for royalty. The draperies were all a subdued burgundy, with gold floral motifs, the drapes on the window, the covers, cushions and the many pillows arranged neatly at the headboard all matching in color and style. The wallpapers were a creamy beige to match. Soft, dense carpets with traditional Middle-Eastern patterns and some oil paintings of (probably) Hungarian landscapes completed the design, besides the usual hotel furnishings of a television, phone, desk, mini bar. 

"Your room is even bigger than mine. Did you get a suit?" Joey took in his surroundings after he passed the little corridor with the bathroom and the wardrobe on either side. 

"Just wanted a room with a view. This is what they had. It's nice that we have space to hang out comfortably, though." 

"The view is breathtaking. Money well spent indeed. I could sit here all night, just admiring the view", he said while crossing the room, then set the wine bottle on the table. 

Henry pulled out his laptop from its case, set it on the table, far from the bottle, and turned it on. 

"Do you have speakers?" Joey asked immediately as he plopped down into an armchair. 

"No, I don't. Why would I need those?" 

"Okay, I will just pretend I did not hear that. Let me fetch mine from my room. Can you pour the wine in the meantime?" 

He climbed out of the sweet, very comfortable embrace of the armchair and left, then quickly returned with a small, brick-shaped wireless speaker. Henry, a wine glass still in hand, raised an eyebrow. 

"This might not look much but I assure you the sound will be almost perfect." 

Of course the musician brought a proper speaker on a sightseeing trip, Henry smiled to himself. "I shall trust your judgment when it comes to music, bard." he winked at Joey, then gave him the glass of wine then grabbed his.

"That, you should." Joey said in pretend-confidence, like he didn't have to suppress a shiver just from that almost sultry, deep voice and that wink. He really needed a drink. He raised his glass." Cheers." 

"Egesssh--" Henry tried to say it in Hungarian, but failed miserably. "Ah fuck. I can't remember ." They shared a chuckle. "Cheers." 

They both took a couple sips of the red beverage, then put the glasses down next to the bottle. 

"Let's set this up." 

They messed with the settings for a couple minutes, then sat down on the opposite ends of the table, taking the armchairs. This way, Joey didn't see the screen and they were still facing each other. 

"I want to see your reaction to the music, like I said ", Henry uttered, all serious.

"You are making me very curious."

"That was my intention." 

Joey relaxed his face, he even closed his eyes. 

"For dramatic effect", he quipped with a half-smile. 

"You are humouring me. That is so sweet. Okay, here it goes." 

He clicked play. 

Joey's eyes opened wide about three bars into the song. He knew this piece. Of course he did, he sung it himself and then it seeped into his mind and soul, his very being. It has become a veritable milestone for him, an annoying one at times, sure, but mostly he thought of it fondly as it connected him to both the franchise of The Witcher and more specifically, to Geralt and Henry. 

It was a cover of Toss a Coin.

Yet the words were foreign; he did not understand a single word. But the voice, ah heavens, it was a magical, soft, female voice trickling out of the speakers like liquid honey. The instrumental track was perfect as well, the strings accompanying, never overshadowing that sweet, angelic timbre. He listened raptly throughout, to the very last note, mesmerized. 

In this rendition, it has become a serenade, a love song but for the lyrics, and since he did not speak the language, and the object of his desire, well technically also the subject of the piece, sitting across him, it was very easy for his mind to take that leap. His gut coiled with the ache of unrequited feelings. He grabbed his glass and downed its contents while Henry looked away. 

Henry stopped the video and looked at him with such fondness, his heart skipped a beat. 

"That was the reaction I wanted to see." he beamed. 

"This was pure beauty. She is...She took it to the next level." He commented as he set down the glass. 

"I know." 

"Play it again." 

He listened to it, lost in the melody, swaying, his hands playing on an imaginary lute, eyes closed. 

Henry felt his mouth drying out. Seeing Joey like that had always been a privilege, the artist, the musician in him shining brightly, a master of a craft that he himself had no real talent for, only appreciation. Now, he wanted to lay at his feet and just adore him. He shook his head at the mental image. 

"Again. I want to sing with her." Joey requested 

"This is in Ukrainian though." Henry said as he finished his own drink. 

"I don't care I'll sing in English. "

"Hope you don't ditch Madeleine for a new duet partner." 

"Oh shush I 'd never. I just really want to hear us together. In fact, as not to insult my dearest and best friend and band mate, I shall perform as the humble bard Jaskier himself." 

"Shall I listen to as Geralt, then?'" 

"If you could summon him from later seasons, when he actually likes Jaskier and his singing to him, then fine." 

"I will try, my friend." He rasped in his character's low register, mixing his own fondness for Joey into the smiling expression that was still a little too reserved to be strictly Henry. 

Then he watched him, bewildered, as he transformed to a Jaskier he has not yet seen. 

It was Jaskier in love.

Truly, madly, deeply, romantically in love. 

With him. 

He danced, no, floated across the room. With sweeping and dramatic gestures of hand, stopping for emphasis on all the right places in the music, swaying lightly, a heartbroken frown creeping onto his features at certain points, only to soften into adoration and kindness. His sweet, soft yet rich tenor harmonized well with the singer's, just as he had thought it would. The two languages clashed a little bit, but all he heard was Joey. 

All he saw was Joey.

He did not need his verbal confirmation any more. Everything was made crystal clear. 

He put the song to loop. Then he stood up and took a step in the direction of his friend. 

Joey saw Henry's expression change as he performed, pouring out his heart as Jaskier.... Well it was supposed to be Jaskier, but after about half a minute in, he was well aware that it was him making a love confession from the iconic song, with the Ukrainian singer softly supporting his slightly wavering notes. 

He was only four or five steps from Henry, standing in the window, the gold and black skyline as the backdrop, when he stood up. 

Joey continued his performance, shaking visibly, with both anticipation and not a small amount of dread. He summoned Jaskier once again, for courage. The bard would never flee from his witcher. He steeled his nerves. 

Both of them took a step. 

Their eyes were burning, bright yet still subdued, like embers before feeding a hearth once again. 

Joey stopped singing. The song went on. It wrapped around them with tendrils made of soft chords, entwining, pulling close. 

Another step. 

Their hands took to the air. A caress on a stubbled cheek. Fingers in dark, curly locks.

The last step. 

Nosetips gently rubbed against each other. 

Their breath, spicy with the wine, mingling in a hot, humid swirl. 

Joey trembled with want and emotion. 

"Tell me this is true. That it's not a joke." he managed to faintly whisper, unbelieving. 

"I could never be so cruel to make that kind of joke. You know that." 

Forehead pressed to forehead. 

"Tell me it's not ..."

"Joey...." a surprisingly soft thumb trekking on the dips and mounds of his lips. 

"Henry?"

"This is true."

The chorus soared up once again, honey-sweet and poignant. 

As if on clue, lips finally locked onto lips. 

Matching the arch of the melody and the rhythm, Joey laid gentle but determined kisses on a loosely closed mouth, only using lips, never breaking contact. Henry replied in kind, delighting in the tempo dictated by his partner, the taste and texture of him. As the chorus repeated once again, he decided to invade the singer's mouth with a slow swipe of tongue, parting its pliant pink gates. 

That was more than enough to crumble Joey's defenses and quieten his doubts. His desire swelling with the melody, he pulled Henry's tongue into a dance that was bordering on a duel. His right hand gripped those luscious locks even stronger, his left gripping the man's shirt above his chest. 

Henry pulled him closer in response, his right sneaking to the back of Joey's head to run his fingers through in his short, soft tresses, his left on the small of his back, holding him

The song had looped about three times before they broke apart, panting, eyes glazed over. 

Joey buried his face in the crook of the other's neck, delighting in his smell and warmth, afraid and overwhelmed to speak up just yet. Henry hugged him gently. He noted to himself how the man fit in his arms perfectly, their bodies slotting just right. Then in about ten seconds, he noticed that his breathing evened out, muscles going lax. 

"Let's move to the bed", he suggested, softly whispering to Joey's ear. 

"What?" a half asleep, half incredulous reaction. 

"You are falling asleep on me, dear heart." The endearment rolled off his lips naturally. He was one of Joey's and his band's biggest fans, after all. 

"Mmmh I like the sound of that." Joey sluggishly extricated himself from the hug, his hands sliding down Henry's arm to hold his hands, then headed towards the bed, pulling the other man with him.

Henry leaned towards the table and closed the laptop shut quickly with one hand freed from the other's grip, then followed Joey's lead. 

"Which part?" Henry retorted, a smile playing on his kiss-reddened lips as they got comfortable under the covers, Joey resuming their previous embracing position, only a little bit lower as to lay his head on the other's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He sighed deeply, the exhale transforming into a yawn. It was a long day. 

"Actually, both."

" Then go ahead and sleep, dear heart. "

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we...

" Joey. " Henry tried with a more commanding tone." We can talk about..."a moments hesitation; "us tomorrow. Just sleep now."

" Only if you give me a goodnight kiss." Joey demanded sheepishly, making puppy eyes at Henry as he pulled himself up and scooted up so their lips lined up. "Because a part of me still can't believe this" he gestured wildly, waving and pointing at both of them " is really happening." 

"Then I shall assure you, it is." Henry closed the distance between their lips, bestowing a searing kiss on the other,his hands on the back of his head and his back, drawing invisible swirly patterns on his skin. 

Joey moaned his pleasure into his very lungs, making him shudder and his mind to conjure up images not involving sleep. He broke their lip lock shortly. 

"Good night, dear heart." Henry caressed his right cheek lightly in parting, Joey leaning into the contact like a cat before settling on those pecs that now served as his pillow. 

"Good night, lovely." the younger man murmured. Henry felt something warm and fluffy unfold in his stomach at the endearment. 

"That's cute." 

"Too cute?" Joey babbled on, drifting to sleep. 

"No, good cute. Now sleep." 

~~*~~

The mentioned cover, by Eileen, please listen to it to get in the mood

https://youtu.be/oK4ESHMjSOM

**Author's Note:**

> Toss a comment to your Author ;)  
> Also thoroughly Self-indulgent so nice and constructive comments only pleeeeease


End file.
